


Under the Games

by PosiPops



Category: EVOsmp, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, Character Death In Dream, Decode is 4 letter over Caesar cypher plus galactic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone might be out of character, Grian was a Watcher, Kidnapping, Messy Writing, Mind Manipulation, Not following ATUS Watchers rules, Reference to yhs, Respawn Mechanics, Swearing, Tags May Change, Video Game Mechanics, Vomiting, Wars, Watcher magic, shitty tags, well...sorta, werewolf ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosiPops/pseuds/PosiPops
Summary: Welcome to MCC 9 and- hey wait! Where's Techno?What if the MCC games where more than just games? After MCC 8 comes to a close and everyone is getting ready for MCC 9, one ex watcher wants to get to the bottom of all the missing players.
Relationships: Don't Know Yet - Relationship, most likely non but if I do it won't be mainly focused
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic was inspired by an au I had after watching MCC animations. It's basically 'MCC but make it dystopian'. You won't need to have watched Evo for this however I highly recommend it! And not just Grians pov of it! This is a small chapter and I'm sorry bout that and I don't have a schedule for this. HOWEVER, I have a fully made outline and plot! :D stuff will be explained in the story, and if not, then in the notes. The first chapter was made on my phone so expect typos and errors. The tags are important. 
> 
> Ao3 is also where I'm attempting to improve my story writing skills, so hopefully, we see  
> ✨growth✨  
> And yes, this is a protag Grian 😔👊 
> 
> As it's shown on the tags, I don't think I will add relationships and if I do then they won't mess with the plot that much, maybe just add some sweet sweet angst. And there will be no nsfw jazz <<
> 
> Kudos and comments are really helpful!!
> 
> ~Posi  
> (Yell at me on Tumblr. positheadhdmanic)

Bidding their goodbyes to Pearl, the rest of the Yellow Yaks returned to hermitcraft. The spawn portal gargled and hissed before Ren stepped out, quickly followed by False and Cub. Even if they had lost they were still smiling and agreed they had fun. "Welcome back guys!" Most of the hermits had gathered around spawn island and had waited for the Yaks to come back.

"You guys did amazing!"

"You almost had them!"

"What was it like facing Techno and Dream on the same team?"

"You guys need anything?"

A bumble of words were all quickly thrown at the team. Xisuma quickly quieted the hermits down and let out a fond sigh at Everyone antics, "Alright everybody, I'm sure you all have questions and concerns but let's give them a moment." He turned to False, Ren, and Cub, "we have a little place in the shopping district for refreshments. We can head there now if you're ready."

The three nodded and the hermits as a whole moved to the shopping island. Soon the main road was filled with laughter and questions. 

The night carried on and hermits that wheren't able to join at the beginning started making their way over to the little party. 

Cleo and Stress had somehow been able to corner False and smiling a smile that always spelt trouble. "uh oh-" was the only thing False could say before being loaded with cheerful questions. 

"First," Stress started, "how were the games? I mean I know you guys didn't place 1st but you guys looked like you had fun. Second, how's Pearl doing? Third, how scary were Techno and Dream? Fourth, how scary are the owners? Fifth, is tom-'' Cleo put a hand on Stress's shoulder and laughed lightly, "Calm down there Stress, don't wanna break Falsy with questions." 

False laughed at the other girls' actions, "They where fun, Pearl is doing great and she's really fun to be around, Techno and Dream where absolutely terrifying but in a healthy way, and they seem nice just have a scary aura." 

The three of them paused for a moment, the sound of the lively party near by only filling the air, before laughing at each other's antics. 

~~~~~

Soon the sun was slowly reappearing and the hermits started to spilt up, going back to their daily routine and jobs.

~~~~~

Dream return back to DreamSMP with both his coin and one thought on his mind, where was techno? After they had won and where handed their prize, one of the Watchers asked to see Techno. Obviously he went, the Watchers led many events and most of the servers, but he didn't return. Dream originally assumed that the Watcher needed the pig hybrid for longer, however; it didn't settle kindly with Dream. 

Shaking his head, Dream talked back to his base, "I'm sure he's fine... we'll ask him next MCC." 

~~~~~

The screen buzzed with multiple player's profiles. Two tall cloaked figures watched as the images turned into a two by four grid that where listed 'the selected'. A figured half the size of the cloaked soon appeared at the other's side. 

"How are the selected?" The ram-horned figured said.

"Perfectly orderly, Watcher ᓭ∷╎." The smaller one answered quickly.

"Lovely. You may go now."

With a quick bow, the shorter figure left.

A new image appeared with a Crown wearing pig under 'the selected'. The other cloaked figure tapped their claw like fingers on the table. “Those Listeners won't know what hit them."


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian returns after a little break back in his single-player world. Deciding to get cracking on his to-do list he completed :  
> -Help the mycelium resistance  
> -Collect earnings from the barge  
> -Grind for sand to restock the barge  
> -Have a quick chat with an...old friend 
> 
> And hey? Where's the potato king? Have you seen him recently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Second chapter is up! Don't get used to me actually being productive TwT
> 
> TW; Mentions of vomiting, Implied minor character death in a dream along with vauge threats of murder. 
> 
> This is the end of the prologue. What does this mean for you? Well I will be working on the main story which sadly means slower updates.   
> Mini announcement in the end notes

Grian stepped out of the portal and smiled softly to himself. He had been away for a small break back in his ‘single-player’ world. He huffed quietly, thinking back to npg and roboGrian, the world wasn't really single-player any more. Grian flew over to the shopping district. He started remembering the resistance, the barge, the upside down, and all the other jobs he had on his to-do list and a slight grin started to appear. 

“Obviously we'll start with the most productive task…the resistance.” Grian thought out loud. He flew over to the only place with the mycelium and snagged a few stacks, mentally adding a mini farm for the purply grey block, and rushed back to the small patch of the resistance. 

After doing the utmost important task, Grian grabbed supplies for a grind session. He had needed to restock the barge with a couple stacks of sand. Grian hopped through the nether portal and into the dry, hot air of the Nether. With a fully repaired elytra, a couple of stacks of rockets, and a load of shulker boxes, Grian flew off to the grind portal. Halfway through the flight Grian stopped to wipe off the sweaty slick that had accumulated in his palms. 

Once back in the air, it was only a few minutes till the portal appeared. Grian sighed as the purple swirls filled his vision and the cool overworld breeze washed over him. A quick supply check and Grian was off mining sand, “yaaaay… mindless digging time.” 

~~~~~

Grian had honestly forgotten how chilly the sandy desert could get at night and was harshly reminded as a sharp shiver crawled up the sweatered hermit’s spine. Not only that, but the dangers nightfall could bring. Deciding on not wanting to be phantom bit to death, Grian plopped down a temporary bed and quickly fell asleep. 

~~~~~

_ “Hello, Xequla.” A deep, glass splintering voice said. He paled, surely this has to be a nightmare! He had ones like this all the time, mainly when he missed Evo. But this…this felt too  _ **_real_ ** _ to be warped dreams.  _

_ “Watcher ᓭ∷╎, a real  _ pleasure  _ meeting you again.” He said with fake formalities. This elected a hearty laugh, as if the other actually missed this banter. _

_ “Just as we remember you. Please, call me what you normally did back when you were...still with us.” _

_ ‘Selfish? Controlling? A dick?’ he thought to himself but nodded, “Alright, Horns.” _

_ Horns seemed to have smiled, if the slight change of aura seemed to indicate anything. “Lovely, now back to business,” they said cheerful enough but still serious, “you know, we miss yo-” _

_ “No way. I left and I am determined to keep it that way.” _

_ “...ok on to the second bit.” _

_ He paused. Horn just complied with one of his wishes? They seemed to be understanding and not attempting to pursue him into rejoining. “Second, will you be attending the ninth MCC?” Horn said, somehow materializing a clipboard with the picture of players that were attending. “I am but aren't I supposed to sign up with the communicator?” He was confused, why go through the trouble of mentally asking him to sign up when he could normally.  _

_ He regretted asking as he felt Horn’s aura change into a nauseating grotesque sense of enjoyment, “Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but seeing how you're our favorite I will, we'll have our final piece.” _

_ A quick flash of a broken white mask soon followed by a shattered crown played around the mindspace.  _

_ “Don't disappoint us like you did in Evo. This time, it's more than just your old server at risk.”  _

_ Headphones laid at his feet as Ţ̶̭̺̰͙̖͔̼̰͍̓ą̴̢̥̙͕̥͉̝͔͇̼̤͆͋͗̈́̑̀̾̈͠ȗ̸̱̰͚̟̘̲͉̗̾̉̂́̔̈́̎͒͘͜r̵̢̧̛̛̰̹̰͖͗͊̽̔̽̀͠ͅt̸̡̋͌́̋͒̃̓̅̓̒̃̕͝ỉ̷̲̙͊͗s̵̨̛̳̥̲̖̯̹̯̪̄͒̉̾͝'̸̤̲̘͊̉̎̿͐̊̋͝ screams replayed.  _

_ “Good luck,  _ **_Grian_ ** _.” _

~~~~~

Grian shot out of the bed and puked whatever contents were in his stomach. After that unpleasant awakening Grian flopped into his bed, ignoring the squelch of sweat. “D-deep breaths Gri...in...out..” Grian muttered out loud. 

Once he stopped his heart from entering his throat he took in his surroundings.  _ ‘Right, I was grinding for sand. Sheesh this sun is brutal.’ _ Grian got out of the bed, decided he had enough sand, and packed up. 

He checked around, looking for any forgotten boxes, and equipped his elytra. A small part of him buzzed to use the watcher wings but was silenced with reasoning. “Now...what in the bloody fuck did any of that mean Horn?” 

Grian choose to ignore the feeling of familiar watching eyes trained on him. 

~~~~~

The emergency alarm sounded on every player's communicator. A picture of Technoblade flashed on the screen, followed by bold letters:

**Technoblade**

**Status : Missing**

**If anyplayer has seen this player in the last 24 hours please contact your local admin. If you have any information on this player please contact your local admin.**

~~~~~

Dream’s stomach flipped as he read the alarm. 

“What happened when you left with the Watcher, Techno?” He said under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you check out my Tumblr (shameless selfpromo- positheadhdmanic) I will be posting art for UtG! I will also be posting lil sneak peaks there aswell!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one team doesn't get announced then an old...pal...is slowly starting to reappear? And who knows why grian's storage systems hallway is covered in silly string?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! I actually made a chapter that's over 1k words!! So! That's my personal goal for my writing skills, make each chapter 1k or over. This does mean that they will come out slow but I'd rather have one somewhat quality chapter then short scribble of a chapter. 
> 
> The name of the chapter will change into a lyric of a song that I feel fits but the actual story chapter will stay Under the Games.
> 
> Also, remember to keep checking tags each time I post, most if the time I'll add something that I missed and I don't want anyone to get mad at said tag. Knowing my ADHD ass I will probably forget to remind you guys. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading!  
> \ (•◡•) /

Two weeks before mcc9

Most contestants for MCC got their team list a few weeks before the events but Grian didn't. Originally he assumed that the Watchers had yet to pass the lists out but False and Ren both had their list. It was soon found out between the teams that the Pink Parrots had not been announced. 

“Odd..” Grian mumbled as he looked at the public list. He didn't realize how long he had been looking at the list until a familiar weight ruffled the dirty blond's hair. Grian looked up and saw the tall mustache spoon.

“Hey G, checking what team you're on?” Mumbo asked, glancing at the announcements board before looking back at Grian.

The smaller hermit nodded, “I did sign up to compete but I'm not there. Guess I'm on the pink parrots team.” Which wasn't a complete lie, really he was checking out who had a crown and a smiley mask. Grian glanced at the board and paled. 

The board showed one team at a time and the team it was showing was the aqua axolotls. The team was made of Cxlvxn, F1NNSTER, Spifey, and someone Grian thought he was done with- SamGladiator. “Oh you motherfuckers…” Grian swore under his breath. 

“Whoa whoa whoa- haven't heard you swear in a long time,” Mumbo half joked before looking at the board, “oh...oh now I see.” 

The two sat in silence as the other teams appeared. It was then that grian was slapped with a realization, “hey- has Techno appeared?”

“Not that I know of..”

“...at least he's not on Sam's team?” Grian tried to look at the positives. Mumbo joined in, “yeah and he has the possibilities to be on your team.” The two laughed at the small chance. The Lime Llamas team appeared and so did the smiley masked man, Dream and Grian’s eyes widened as his voice barely went above a whisper, “it's him. They're after him..” 

~~~~~

1 week before mcc9

Grian was pacing his walkway under his mansion in front of his ex-map-turned-madman-redstring-board, trying to figure out what the watchers wanted with Dream and why the pink parrots weren't announced. Every conclusion he made were wild and loose leaf questions. 

“Wish I could talk to dream about this..”

“Talk to dream about what my dude?” Ren appeared suddenly, causing a surprise yelp from Grian. 

“R-ren? When did you-? How did i- when did you get here and how did I not hear you?” Grian stuttered out, ‘casually’ taking down the redstring madness. Ren shrugged,

“Just now G, I was coming to stop by to ask if you had any spare Blackstone.” Ren looked at Grian and noticed he was just... _ off... _ in a way. 

“Hey have you been sleeping or doing any kind of self care,” he asked with worry. It wasn't an uncommon thing for hermits to forget to take care of themselves but it didn't stop the self proclaimed selfcare protocol from helping. Ren looked at the empty item frames and the paper in Grian's hands and nodded, not noticing the small gulp the sweatered hermit made,

“Ah map trouble? I know how that feels. What some help?”

Grian breathed a large internal sigh of relief, ‘ _ he thinks it's map problems. He didn't notice. _ ’ “actually yeah. I always seem to overlap them plus I don't know how to make them larger.” He lied easily deciding that this would still be useful in a longer long run. 

Ren chuckled and ‘helped’ the hermit out with his map problems. 

A few hours in, Grian remembered that Ren has probably at least once talked to Dream, seeing how they were both on MCC longer than him. “hey Ren, you know Dream right? Like at least has some sort of interaction?” Grian said casually as the two walked around, hoping for the map to fill in. 

“Yeah actually! I few convos with the guy after the games. He runs his own server, DreamSMP, and they have a war going on in there,” Ren chuckled, “but it's way more of actual combat than our civil war. Said something about a duel, old style.” He looked at Grian, who was trying to processing what Ren had said. ‘ _ own server with a lot of chaos… _ ’ his thoughts where stopped when he noticed a small pattern starting to form. 

“A war? Really? I'm impressed the Watchers didn't chime in,” he said nonchalantly, mentally screaming.

Ren just shrugged and agreed, “yeah, though you can ask the Watchers to be more of filmers for a more showy vibe. Heck that's what X did for Cub and Scars footage of our war. Though the drones are better for top down views.” Grian nodded along, 

“So did they show off the war? Kinda want to see it now seeing how you described it.”

“You should, it's fun and nerve-wracking. Ah be warned, swearing and tnt use-” Ren paused, realizing he gave a tnt warning for one of the most tnt loving hermits. “Ah, now that I think back, the war could have been what ours was like had we all not cared about the base’s looks.”

The two kept talking but a small part of Grian's mind was on the chaotic world with a large conflict, and Dream still mentioned by Horn had put many thoughts into overdrive. 

The two continued to map out the area and chatting about things in past seasons, well Ren was, Grian just happily listened. Ren had just finished talking about season 5,

“Hey, you joined in season 6, what were you doing before? I'm kinda curious, my dude.”

Grian laughed nervously, “ah just a small server a couple of my friends played on.” He shrugged, hoping it would satisfy the werewolf’s curiosity. It backfired, entirely, in fact Ren looked more curious than ever. 

“Really? What was the server? Was the admin nice? How many professional builders did it have?” Ren’s ears had perked up as his tail wagged at neck breaking speeds. 

“O-oh...Evo. I was on Evo before I got here. It's the main reason everything was so new to me, I  _ left _ the server when it was at 1.7,” Grian tried to hold a smile though it mainly came out more shy then the hermit wanted. Ren stopped dead in his tracks, 

“you mean the server Xequla was on? Dude! That's so freaking cool!” The smile Ren made was so bright Grian almost had to shield his eyes. 

“Yeah…they were nice. It was kind of odd too. We- the server- where being watched by both head Watchers. It turns out that they where test out the old worlds and needed people to join. Back then Xequla wasn't really known,” both ex hippies sat down in a nearby log out of habit from last season's 77 incident, “they gathered up a few friends that wanted to join, myself included, and we all signed up. Out of everyone that signed up we where the only ones with a large enough group. We all joined and, Ren you remember the time the time machine brought us to?” Ren nodded, already in the edge of his...log.

“Yeah! The Watchers brought us back all the way to that era! They left us puzzled to solve so we could go to more recent times. Our- really my last challenge, I don't know about the others- last challenge was to defeat the ender dragon, 1.7.” 

“Did you guys do it?”

“Yeah but we all got spit up into different worlds. Every had to defeat their own dragon. I don't know about the others but both Watchers congratulated us for beating the dragon. I...I  _ decided _ that was the end of my Evo trip. I just chilled in my private world. X invited me a few months later and here we are today.”

It was quite after Grian finished. If he was being honest with himself, the more he talked the more he felt like he was telling himself the story. 

“..that explains your eyes,” Ren said before actually thinking of his words.

“My eyes? That...that was not the reaction I was expecting.” Grian chuckled. 

“Well yeah! You have a faded Watcher symbol in your eyes. I just noticed it too.” Ren said with a light laugh in his voice. 

‘ _ Oh that's..not...good. _ ’ Grian thought dryly before looking at the maps, “Sorry to throw us off topic but the maps are done!” 

“Heck yeah my dude. Lets head back and I can show you how to place them in order.” Ren smiled and Grian nodded before grinning,

“Last one there has to buy out one whole chest of the others shop!” And with that took off with a firework. He laughed as Ren rushed to keep up.

~~~~~

One walked over to their recent recruitment, TB, "you will have the honor of hosting the next event." The tone the Watcher spoke in was sharper than any professional cooking knife and more clear than crystal. TB nodded and went back into his room. Two came up behind One and smiled beneath their hood, "oh this game is going to be,

Great."


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days til mcc9  
> Wonder why Gri hasn't been so active...
> 
> Also have his eyes always glowed slightly purple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Vomit (near the end of the story) annnd that's all I can think of rn. Comment if I need to add one!
> 
> So this chapter is shorter than I had hoped but it passes 1100ish words so I'll take it! Next chapter will kick off the games, so be prepared for that. I haven't made a lot of action scenes for stories(mainly rps) meaning this will be a learning experience for all of us! :D.  
> I posted a watcher Grian on my Tumblr (positheadhdmanic) that will better help you understand some aspects of the watcher look. 
> 
> Might fuck around and make TB 👀 
> 
> I'm slowly thinking of adding relationships into here but if I do  
> DO NOT SHIP REALIFE PEOPLE!!!!
> 
> More things at the end of this chapter!

5 Days before mcc9

People might not consider watching past games as homework but Grian did. He went through multiple hours of games, watching multiple views, and security cameras. As much as he hated using it, his past Watcher magic helped obtain most of the footage. So he might of hacked the MCC arena's cameras, big deal. 

Grian noticed players not returning to their servers after MCC games. The pattern seemed to have started around the 2nd to 3rd game and it was always someone from the winning team or runner ups. Of course Grian didn't realize this before, mainly focusing on Dream and Techno, but then he looked a few games back and saw the pattern. 

A team would win, one teammate from the 1st/2nd team would be asked by a watcher to follow them, and the next game would not be seen. However it was always a player that didn't go above and beyond. Sometimes it was the players' first win. So Grian looked into personal wins and it was sorta the same but this time, the player had been showing a steady growth in progress. 

He used False for this test and it mainly held true, a few outliers but not a lot. Though, those who were taken that followed this pattern also had one thing in common. 

All had checked in as competitive players. 

It all started falling onto a line and made Grian's stomach twist into more complex was then on a twister board. The last two players didn't follow any of these patterns; Pete and Techno. Both played for fun and only one got a missing report. Grian assumed that Squid had made that report, seeing how Techno and Squid had a rivalry happening months before, so it was out of the Watchers hands. 

“Ok so we've got the pattern, Grian, now what about the why. Of course all the taken were good players but why would the Watchers need to take out entertainment.” Grian mused to himself. The sound of someone flying into a wall snapped him out of thought. 

“Ow, ow, ow...that's a pillar..” Mumbo rubbed the top of his head, wincing at the soon-to-be bruise. Grian gave a half smile at the spoon’s antics.

“You ok mumbs? I have some ice to help stop the bruise from forming too big,” he offered. Mumbo gave a nod and followed Grian to a chest labeled Health. 

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the o’mighty spoon to my humble sorting system?” Grian joked, handing Mumbo an ice pack.

“ha ha very funny,” he teased back, “just dropping by to check up on you. You've been kinda quiet, you know, not building crazy builds or pranking others. Wondering if you had anything on your mind.” 

The two were silent and in that time mumbo had been able to get a pretty solid read on Grian, including the shorter hermit’s eyes, “Gri, your eyes are back.” to anyone else that would have been the strangest thing to say to your friend but Mumbo has known Grian for a long time. Grian was sure that only Xisuma and Mumbo were the only ones aware of his ex-watcher status. 

“o-oh! How bad? Ren saw the small outlines a few days ago.” Grian asked, slightly worried.

“Almost all of it is back. Minus the glow I guess. Have you...have you been using your abilities?” Mumbo sat down, mainly because he was tired, and paid Grian his full attention. The other sat down as well and brought out his work. 

“I just don't get it! Horn contacted me soon after I got back here and ‘warned’ me. Showed a crown and a smiley mask..and headphones, but it was mainly about the next championship. I've been trying to figure out what it all meant,” he pointed to the board near by with multiple red strings, “the best I have is that they're collecting players that have improved, played competitively, and have come into first or have come in second. The only outliers I have are Pete and Techno! It's been frustrating. I know Dream is next only because Horn practically shouted it at me! I just...why now? Why are they pulling stunts like this? Why did they contact me beforehand? Why are they collecting players that get a shit ton of bets? U...unless…” Grian went pale. 

“Unless what grian?” Mumbo asked, clearly worried for the answer Grian got.

“What if there's another rebellion? Mumbo, what if there's another group that is turning out just like Evo.”

~~~~~

He looked at the screen with a grimince.

“Sir, the Watchers have obtained the second last piece.” A player said, readjusting their purple hat. The leader nodded, “thank you Dom. Have we located  _ him _ ?”

“No Sir. Many other Listeners have started to make theories of where he could be. Most popular ones are ‘He's still a Watcher’, ‘dead’, or ‘looking for you.’.” 

“Let's hope it's the last one. How about the new teams-”

An alarm blared, alerting the two in the room to check the database. Quickly the two moved to see what set off the alarm. 

**Watcher magic located.**

**Sector HC-07.**

**Watcher user unidentified.**

**HC-07 Admin identified :**

**Player Xisuma**

**No Watcher magic on player.**

**End scan.**

The two Listeners looked at the report then back at each other. “That has to be him, Dom, the scanner couldn't identify the Watcher when in every other event it could.” Hope creeped into his voice, something he tried to stop from happening long ago.

Dom nodded at the leader, “would you like me to send a squad out for him?”

“No, as much as I want him on our side, he's probably gonna turn us down. Who would believe that their best friend from highschool that was probably murdered wants them to join a secret group? No one.”

“Alright, when do we get him?”

“Next game, as much as I hate to admit this, I know not just one player will be going missing.”

~~~~~

1 day before mcc9

The Watchers had finally posted the Pink Parrots team and a small apology that the players ate up. The Pink team consisted of Smallishbeans, Grian, SolidarityGaming, and InTheLittleWood. Most people brushed it off, mainly focusing on Dream’s team. But Grian? Oh man he was ecstatic. He could finally see two of his best friends again and play in mcc. With new energy, Grian got to work on collecting blocks for the mansion, spread the mycelium resistance out even more, gave Iskall and Mumbo the ‘present’ for hermit challenges, and even got to work on some of the challenges.

The worries of The Watchers and Sam almost disappeared.

Almost.

See when a hermit asked Grian why the sudden mood shift, he answered that it was not being on a team caused some anxiety, and they believed it. Really it was the fact that he could see some old friends again. It crossed his mind once, why the team wasn't listed, and all he could think of was the Watchers enjoying suspense. As much as he hated to admit, it was the only thing Grian enjoyed in his time as a Watcher. 

“I wonder what Timmy and Martyn have been up to. I mean it's been a couple of years since we've even really talked.” Grian and Mumbo had been working on dechickening Grian’s sorting system and placing the chickens in a safer location. Mumbo smiled as Grian rambled about his friends. He had only been able to meet a few of them and they had all been really nice so it was great that Grian could see them again.

“alright G, I've got the last chicken.” 

“And i- oh! Thanks again for helping out.” He smiled.

“Yeah yeah, I just don't want to be on poultry man’s list.” Mumbo joked but still smiled. 

Grian chuckled before wincing and covering his ears. “Grian?!” A voice called out but was muffled to the ringing. He blacked out before he even felt his body drop. 

~~~~~

_ “Xequla~ times almost up, have you figured out who's next?” Horns voice echoed through his head.  _

_ “Just leave me be! I don't want more of your blood voice in my head.” _

_ “Aw does Three not like me? Well lucky for you, I won't be the announcer of this MCC! TB will be the host, isn't that exciting?”  _

_ “Why are you collecting strong players? What war are you in? Why now?!” _

_ Horn tsked, “we can't spoil a surprise. Now run along, I'm sure your arm candy is worried for you~” _

_ “A-arm cand- Hey!”  _

~~~~~

Grian gasped and uncurled from his laying position,  _ ‘when did I lay down?’ _ , and quickly gagged, “b-bucket-” he rasped out.

Mumbo nodded and grabbed a bucket, looking away when Grian vomited. He looked back and Black, almost void like, liquid filled the bucket. 

“Oh..oh boy.”

“W-watcher magic. Usually only f-forms like that when we go o-over board.”

“G, your eyes. They're fully watcher.”

“...”

“...fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Seeing how the next chapter will be action based it will take longer to make (plus I have to watch through some MCC vods to correctly get things ). I say at least week but that's if I rush it. In the meantime you can head over to my Tumblr (positheadhdmanic) to ask questions about UtG! This means progress, plot, characters, anything. This also means spoilers. I'll make sure to have a spoiler tag for UtG on my account.  
> You can also just vibe on my blog.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Posi/Bread


End file.
